Seduzir, Verbo Intransitivo
by Isabella Weasley
Summary: Gina e suas amigas resolvem fazer uma inusitada aposta de sedução. Porém Luna quebra o segredo, e Harry e os amigos decidem mostrar quem são os sedutores da aposta. FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. CAPITULO 3... NO AR!
1. Cap 1 A APOSTA

"SEDUZIR, VERBO INTRANSITIVO"

CAPITULO 1 – A APOSTA

- Acorda logo, menina. – Gina ouviu alguém gritar e fechar a porta com um baque surdo.

Abriu os olhos e deixou que a iluminação do sol cegasse os seus olhos.

"Mas que droga, mas um dia de labuta. Ainda bem que é sexta feira. Aleluia!".

Depois que seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, olhou para o lado e viu que a sua companheira de quarto já havia acordado.

"Deus do Céu, como pode existir alguém como ela", pensou derrotada. Contra a sua vontade, levantou da sua confortável cama e caminhou até a porta. Rezou para que o banheiro estivesse desocupado pois morar com três mulheres não era fácil. Apesar de que ultimamente, depois de 1 ano e dois meses de faculdade e trabalho, não tinha muita vaidade. A roupa já tinha sido escolhida no dia anterior para não acontecer aquele famoso acesso feminino: "com que roupa eu vou?" Na sua cabeça, o vestuário já estava bom se estive limpa e desamassada. No banheiro só lavava o seu rosto e escovava os dentes. Se seu cabelo estivesse bom, deixava ele solto se não, prendia em um rabo de cavalo ou em um coque desgrenhado. Passava um brilho cor de boca e estava pronta.

Se trocou e felizmente, por milagre o banheiro estava desocupado. Depois do seu ritual matinal, foi para a sala-cozinha, no apartamento e encontrou as companheiras.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. Quase tive que derrubar a porta pra você acordar. Que é isso!

- Bom dia, flor. É que estou muito cansada. – respondeu para a minha amiga Luna. Ela era loira, cabelos enrolados até a altura do pescoço, com grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso abobado. Tinha uma beleza primitiva pois seu jeito tão lunático esconde um pouco isso. Ela usava uma camiseta com os dizeres: "Cuidado! Estou me formando em fotografia. Sou um flash ambulante".

Se sentou na pequena mesa redonda e riu com o humor da amiga. Morar com ela era legal. O problema era que Luna era totalmente desligada e tinha uma veia de jornalista sensacionalista puxado do pai. Vira e mexe trazia uma noticia que não existia dos corredores da Faculdade de Comunicação de Hogwarts, ou aumentava algum boato verdadeiro.

Claro que Gina e as amigas de apartamento se divertiam com isso. Conviver com uma pessoa a mais de 9 anos, lhe deixa totalmente preparado para tudo.

Gina foi tirada dos pensamentos com mais uma saudação de bom dia de uma linda mulata, de olhos castanhos verdes, cabelos chocolates na altura das costa e uma postura de bailarina de dar inveja.

- Bom dia, cabelo de fogo. – falou ela bagunçando os meus cabelos.

- Bom dia, Line. – Gina falou assustada com a atitude tentando arrumar as madeixas da melhor forma possível.

- Preparada para mais um dia? – ela perguntou sentando-se e virando a paginas de um caderno.

- Acho que sim. Tenho que estar. – respondeu olhando para o suco de laranja no copo.

- Tá falando comigo ou com seu copo?

- Com você, sua sem graça.

- É... eu, por exemplo, tô ferrada. Esqueci de fazer um trabalho da minha aula de Relações Internacionais. Acho que foi fazer agora.

- Como sempre. – respondi sorrindo de imediato.

Este era o grande problema de Line. Celine, seu nome verdadeiro, sempre deixava as coisas pra ultima hora. Seja pagar uma conta, seja entregar um trabalho de faculdade. Ela fazia Relações Publicas. Line era responsável, amiga e engraçada. Se conheciam há 8 anos.

- Onde está a Mione? – Gina perguntou para as duas meninas a sua frente.

- Estou aqui. – disse a morena entrando pela porta da sala com um jornal nas mãos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros até o meio das costas, olhos cor de chocolate e um sorriso franco e verdadeiro. – Estamos atrasadas para a aula. Já são 7h20. Vamos.

Como Gina adorava aquela garota. Se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental, há mais ou menos 11 anos atrás. Tinham crescido juntas. Ela é a sua melhor amiga. Trabalhavam juntas, e eram companheiras de quarto. Sabiam tudo sobre a outra e que sempre se apoiavam e se aconselhavam sobre qualquer merda que fizessem. Eram tão parecidas que até a mesma faculdade faziam. Jornalismo. Hermione era aplicada e decidida.

- Gina... – ela gritou. - Vamos. Acorda, mulher! – ela disse pegando os livros e a sua mochila vermelha no sofá. Girando os calcanhares para a porta continuou. – Temos aula de Jornalismo político-econômico com o seboso do Snape. Não quero ser a piada dele hoje.

- Claro... claro. – Gina suspirou levantando com preguiça e pegando suas coisas. – Hoje será um longo dia.

X

- Pára, Rony. – Harry falou mal humorado e com sono. – Desse jeito não dá. Temos que alugar outro lugar para podermos ensaiar. O Galpão Escuro tá muito caro. Temos que trocar de lugar.

- Eu sei... eu sei... – disse o ruivo impaciente enquanto trancava a porta do nosso apartamento na república da Grifinória. – Não quero deixar aquele lugar... Agora que a Rebecca começou a me dar bola... E se pedirmos dinheiro emprestado para os meus irmãos?

- Acho melhor não. – respondeu um garoto de bochechas cheias e jeito tímido. – Já estamos devendo muito dinheiro para o Fred e Jorge. Não quero ficar devendo a minha alma como o Dino.

- Nossa Neville... Como você é medroso! Que besteira. – falou Rony novamente. – Temos que achar alguma forma de resolver isso.

- O que o Draco resolveu? – Harry perguntou, andando em direção a escada do andar.

- Não sei. Como sempre este corno não dormiu no apartamento. – disse Rony ao dele lado. – Deve ter achado alguma garota no bar e ficado com ela.

- Sorte a dele. – falou Harry.

Desceram as escadas na república até a saída para irem na direção a Faculdade Hogwarts. Harry, Rony, Neville e Draco estavam no terceiro ano de Publicidade e Propaganda. Eram falidos. O quando trabalhavam, não davam conta para manter o sonho deles: a banda Sub-Four. Apesar de tocarem às vezes em algumas casas noturnas, aquilo não suprima tudo o que gastavam.

Caminharam até a saída quando Rony avistou a sua irmã mais nova Gina e suas três amigas.

"Nossa! Não tinha prestado atenção de como Gina estava crescida e diferente. Não só ela como Hermione também", pensou Harry. Harry conhecia as duas a mais de 10 anos. Lembra quando Gina, pequenina, gostava dele. Uma paixonite de criança. Era engraçado vê-la com as bochechas vermelhas quando o via. Ele admirava sua personalidade forte e sua beleza simples.

Hermione, por sua vez, era uma CDF de primeira quando era menor. Depois que se juntou com Gina, à pimentinha, começou a curtir mais a vida. Era engraçado como ela tinha domado os seus cabelos crespos e tinha uma perfeita postura. Não se escondia mais atrás dos livros.

Line e Luna, ele havia conhecido juntas. A loira continuava com a mesma cara de lunática de sempre. Era engraçada e tinha uma mente indecifrável. Line era calma e confiável. Era muito bonita, tinha uma mistura de raças que a deixava com traços fortes e notáveis.

- Já sei... – Falou o ruivo e ele acordou. – Venham comigo.

'Ai vem merda', pensou.

Harry e Neville seguiram Rony, andando na direção das meninas, que conversavam felizes.

- Bom dia, garotas. – falou ele abraçando Gina e Hermione juntas.

- Bom dia, Rony. – disse todas em uníssono.

Ele e Neville cumprimentaram todas com educação. E começaram prestar atenção na conversa fiada que o ruivo preparava.

- Então... – ele riu. – Gina. Eu queria perguntar se você tem...

- Não... – interrompeu a ruiva rapidamente. – Não tenho dinheiro para ter emprestar.

- Mas...- ele tentou.

- Não.

- Mione? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Não Ronald, não tenho – disse ela sorrindo.

- Desculpe, Rony. – falou a ruiva. – Temos que ir. Beijos e tchau garotos. – e assim ela foi.

- É cara... Já era. – falou Rony triste e andando em direção da faculdade.

- Calma, cara. Ainda temos o Malfoy. Ele deve ter alguma solução. Não é Harry? – perguntou Neville, esperançoso, com a mão no ombro de Rony e buscando apoio.

- É... – respondeu ele vagamente. – Eu espero. – falou a última frase baixo totalmente desconfiado.

X

O horário da aula passou arrastado. Gina nem acreditava que depois da faculdade ainda teria que trabalhar. O que a deixava feliz era que depois de toda a labuta ela e as amigas teriam a famosa reunião "Enche a Lata".

Era o dia em que reclamavam da faculdade, dos homens e dos trabalhos regados de muita pizza e de drink altamente alcoólicos, de preferência, Espanhola. Conversavam até altas horas em uma noite de verão agradável.

-Então... Está tudo combinado. As 22hs começa a nossa bagunça. – falou ela enquanto almoçavam uma bela macarronada feita por Line.

- Claro. – responderam todas.

- Vamos nós acabar de tanto rir hoje. – disse Mione.

- O papo ta bom, mas tenho que ir. Já é 1 e meia da tarde. – eu falei. – Temos muitos cachorros e gatos pra lavar hoje. Vamos Mione.

- Let's go. – respondeu ela se levantado. – Meninas nós vemos mais tarde.

X

- Não acredito Mione. Na festa do Havaí?

- Pois é... Ele não falou pra ninguém pois ficou com vergonha. – responde a morena. – Mas é a noticia que ta rolando lá na Republica.

- To passada. – disse Gina enquanto lavava um pequeno cãozinho Dachshund na banheira de água quente. – O grande Harry Potter traindo a Cho Chang... E aí! O que aconteceu?

- Ela descobriu e terminou com ele. Estão separados a 1 semana e pelos boatos eles não voltam. Mas shampoo para o Snoopy?

- Não, chega. O coitadinho já ta soltando bolinhas de sabão. – respondeu ela rindo e olhando para o pobre cachorro tremendo. - Nossa. Mas eu acho o Harry tão tranqüilo. Não imagina que ele iria fazer isso.

- Mas a Cho é bem chatinha! Ela merecia a chifrada. E ainda mais com a influencia do nosso querido Malfoy... Nosso Potter está mudado. Não só ele como o Rony deixou de ser tímido e o Neville ta na fase de transmutação. – disse ela jogando a toalha para mim. – Seca ele. Gi, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – disse pegando a toalha e secando o Snoop. – O que é?

- Você ainda sente algo pelo Potter? – perguntou ela de cabeça baixa.

- Olha... – pensou seriamente. – Acho que não. Naquele tempo era aquela coisa... – fiz uma pausa - O melhor amigo do meu irmão. Minha primeira paixonite. Sabe?

- Humm... – ela respondeu. – Mas você gostou dele 5 anos, né?

- É... – disse vagamente. – Mas já passou.

- Se você diz ... Posso entregar o pequenino para a secagem rápida? – disse Mione olhando para o Dachshund marrom.

- Pode. – eu respondi entregando-o.

- Nevilleeee...- gritou Mione na porta. – Encomenda pra você.

- Já vou... já vou – disse o amigo longe. – Espera só um pouquinho.

Ficamos ali aguardo e conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos da faculdade Hogwarts. Não sei ao certo quando tempo se passou quando Neville apareceu na porta com suas bochechas cheias bem vermelhas.

- Desculpe. – disse ele ofegante.- Mas tenho uma encomenda pra vocês também. – terminou a frase levando um belo puxão sumindo da visão delas.

- Neville! – Gina gritou assustada correndo em direção a porta. Mione ficou no mesmo lugar. Tinha que cuidar do pequeno cachorrinho que estava em seu colo.

- É que... – falou ele voltando pelo corredor puxando algo que parecia ser muito pesado. – Me ajuda, Gina. Pôr favor.

Ela foi até o amigo para ajudá-lo.

- O que foi?- perguntou puxando Neville pela cintura.

- É o Good-night. Ele veio para tomar banho.

- Não... O Good-night não. – falou Mione na entrada da porta a onde estavam.

Quando conseguiu puxar Neville, surgiu um belíssimo cão negro da raça Labrador. Good-night era dócil e amável mas não gostava de tomar banho de jeito nenhum.

- Neville. – chamou Mione.- Aqui. Segura o Snoopy. Eu ajudo a Gina.

- Ta... ta... – disse ele ofegante passando a corrente para a mão de Gina e segurando o pequenino cachorro em seus braços. – Boa sorte. – disse antes de sair.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Gina puxando o grande cachorro. – Good-night... vem cachorrinho.

Com muito esforço conseguiram puxar o cachorro para dentro do lavatório. Enquanto Gina brincava com ele, Mione enchia a grande banheira.

- Hora da batalha. – disse ela quando o tanque estava pronto.

- O.K. – Gina falou passando a mão na cabeça do cachorro. – Olha só. Pega aquela bolinha e mostra pra ele. Ele com certeza vai atrás. Aí você joga a bolinha na banheira e ele mergulha na água. Certo?

- Beleza. – ela suspirou. - Vamos lá.

Mione fez o que eu disse. Pegou a bolinha e chamou o cachorro.

- Pega a bola, Good-night. Pega. – Assim que o cão ouviu, virou-se e deu um impulso. Hermione rapidamente jogou a bolinha na banheira e ele foi atrás. – Agora é a hora, Gina . – disse ela me puxando para frente do tanque.

- Acho que não... - E fiz uma careta, assim que terminei a frase. Good-night saltou para fora da água em cima de nós. Resultado: caímos em cima do armário de produtos e a droga do cachorro saiu correndo para fora da sala do lavatório. Antes que pudéssemos nos levantar ouvimos o grito da nossa gerente.

- GINA WESLEY E HERMIONE GRANGER!

' Tarde de mais' pensaram as duas juntas estabacadas no chão com cheiro de condicionar para cachorros.

X

- Malfoy... – disse Harry apreensivo.

- Eu juro. A festa vai ser legal e ainda lá tem o meu contato para conseguirmos o galpão para ensaiar. – falou o loiro na minha frente.

- Não sei. To cansado. Trabalhei demais hoje naquele escritório. – respondeu Harry.

- Vai ser legal... Varias gatinhas hippies, bebida de graça e música dançante a noite inteira. Vamos, Harry.

- Pôr mim, tudo bem. – respondeu Rony. – Eu vou.

- E você, Poncho? – perguntou Draco para o nosso amigo Neville. – Você vai?

- Há... Ta... Vou. Para de me chamar de Poncho. Que saco! – disse ele com corado.

"Olha só este Neville. Antes não gostava de sair e nem de falar. Hoje dança, bebe e até fala demais", pensei ironicamente.

- Desculpe. – respondeu o loiro platinado sarcasticamente. – E então, Sr Harry Potter, a gangue vai... Só falta você? O que me diz?

- Beleza. Eu vou. – falou Harry já cansado.

- Esse é o espírito. Bom, agora são 11 horas da noite. Vocês têm meia hora até a nossa carona chegar.

- Ta. – disseram juntos.

' A onde eu fui amarrar a minha carroça", pensou Harry indo em direção ao meu quarto para poder me arrumar.

X

- Não inventa Luna Lovegood... – disse Line com a voz empastada. – Outra história de que dois professores foram pegos na biblioteca fazendo sexo é mentira.

- É verdade... – disse ela bebendo de uma vez só meio copo de espanhola e soluçando.

Todas nós rimos. Estavam todas sentadas no chão da sala- cozinha com enormes almofadas velhas de guerra. A reunião estava sendo muito boa. Depois do desastre do serviço aonde graças ao bom Deus, Gina e Mione, não foram despedidas e só serão descontadas nos salários, aquilo estava sendo uma grande válvula de escape.

"Apesar de que só iria sobrar muito pouco de dinheiro para o próximo mês ... enfim... estou com muito vinho no sangue para ficar desesperada agora...", Gina pensou.

- PRECISO DE EMOÇÃO NA MINHA VIDA. – gritou ela histérica para todas. – Faz muito tempo que não beijo ninguém, faz muito tempo que estou na mesmice, faz muito tempo que não dou uns amassos em ninguém e...

- É isso aí - exclamaram todas juntas.

- Precisamos de algo que reacenda a chama. – falou Mione de joelhos com o copo na mão de forma poética. – Precisamos de um desafio.

- Que tão uma aposta? – falou Line com cara de safada.

- Que tipo de apos...ta ? – Gina conseguiu terminar a minha frase.

- Alguma emoção para nós... Tipo conquistar algo ou alguém. – ela respondeu com os olhos vidrados no copo.

- Já sei... Nós escolhemos 4 meninos e quem conseguir conquistar o garoto escolhido primeiro... ganha! – Gina terminou falando e enchendo meu copo novamente.

- Olha... Olha... – Mione novamente ficou de joelhos com o seu copo levantado. – Não quero brincar com o sentimen... tos de ninguém e...

- Não... a única coisa que precisa fazer pra ganhar e beijar o rapaz escolhido na frente de todas... Um beijo certo, não pode ser forçado... Vamos lá Mione. Os homens também fazem isso. Pensa que nem um homem – disse Line com um brilho nos olhos.

- Ta... tá. Concordo. – disse bebendo o conteúdo do seu copo. – Tô pensando.

- Mas qual vai ser o prêmio? – perguntou Luna jogada no chão.

- Hum... 50 galeões de cada uma e dois meses sem fazer nada dentro do apartamento. – falei exaltada.

- Tudo bem... Concordo... 2meses sem fazer nada... Nossa.- disse Mione jogando-se em cima da almofada no chão. – Mas sem brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém.

- Ta... ta... Mione. Que serão nossas vitimas? – perguntou Line.

Silêncio para que os pensamentos possam fluir.

- Que tal os irmãos Marvels? – Gina perguntou esperançosa.

- Muita areia pro nosso caminhão... – respondeu Mione.

- E os primos Cabreels? - gritou Line.

- Eca! Pouca areia pro nosso caminhão. – falou Gina novamente.

Silêncio novamente.

- Que tal: Harry, Rony, Draco e Neville? – disse Luna deitada no chão com os olhos fechados.

Como se uma luz aparecesse na sua mente Gina gritou:

- Perfeito! Mais do que perfeito.

- Gi... Não... O Rony é seu irmão... – falou Mione com os olhos arregalados para mim.

- E daí? Desde que eu não tenha que conquistar ele...

- CREDO... – disseram todas juntas e rindo demais.

- Então tá decidido. Serão o Sub-Four! Quem fica com quem? – perguntou Line.

- Posso estar muito bêbada, mas existe uma coisa chamada democracia e...

- SORTEIO! – gritou Luna interrompendo Mione.

- Sem educação. – falou ela se jogando novamente na almofada.

- Sorteio... sorteio. – disse Luna levantando-se e correndo em direção ao um bloco de papel na mesa. – Vamos escrever todos os nomes e o destino nos dará os nomes.

- Ulalá... Que profundo. – Gina respondeu já tonta.

Enquanto Luna e Hermione faziam os papeis do sorteio, Gina e Line conversavam coisas banais e que com certeza não lembraria depois.

- Pronto! – disse a morena balançando as mãos. – Todas iram tirar um papel. E se a Gi, tirar o próprio irmão... – ela disse fazendo cara de nojo. - Nós fazemos novamente.

Cada uma tirou um papel e olhou com curiosidade.

- Tudo certo? – pergunto Luna com os grandes olhos azuis vidrados. – OK, começa você, Line.

- Ta... Eu tirei o... Harry Potter! Agora você Mione.

- Hum... O meu é o Neville Longbottom. Luna?

- Meu escolhido foi nosso querido amigo de orelhas vermelhas Rony Wesley! Senhorita Gina, ou melhor, cunhadinha?

Gina, sem abrir o papel, diz:

- Por eliminação, minha vitima é nosso loiro platinado Draco Malfoy.

Todas riram, não se sabe quando tempo, mas riram muito.

Quando Gina parou bruscamente com a gargalhada todas olharam para ela muita séria.

- Meninas... – falou tentado fazer uma cara sensual. – A SORTE esta lançada. Escolham as suas ARMAS e BOA SORTE.

A GRANDE APOSTA COMEÇOU.

- QUE VENÇA A MELHOR! – gritaram todas.

X

N/A: Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic. Sempre fui leitora, e me arrisquei a escrever. Não sejam maus comigo! É que, depois de ler Maninho, minha cabeça bolou essa fic "Universo Alternativo". Espero que vocês curtam! Agradecimentos especiais a minha melhor amiga e minha beta **Annabelle Potter**, por me inspirar a ler fics, por betar a minha fic (por não me chamar de burra por todos os meus erros!), e por gostar tanto da historia, me inspirando a continuar.

Agradecimentos especiais a Mario de Andrade, por ter me dado a idéia do titulo.

PS: MANDEM REWIEWS, POR FAVOR!


	2. Cap2 Quem mexe com fogo

**Capítulo 2 – Quando Se Mexe Com Fogo...**

- Que engraçado... – disse Hermione enquanto corria.

Fazia uma linda manhã de sábado. Já passava das 9 e meia da manhã na Faculdade de Hogwarts. Gina e suas amigas estavam correndo no aquecimento em volta do campo gramado de futebol. Estavam no ginásio B já que o time de futebol masculino estava usando hoje o campo principal. Usavam o uniforme de treinamento I composto de uma baby look amarela com detalhes em vermelho que continha a numeração e o nome da jogadora, calções vermelhos a onde por baixo deles havia um short de cotton preto para a proteção, grandes meias vermelhas e chuteiras pretas.

'Que calor, Por Merlin', pensou a ruiva enquanto corria atrás do batalhão de meninas do time. Sua cabeça latejava pelo porre de ontem. Pelo que pode perceber não era só ela que estava mal, mas suas amigas também. Quando se levantou naquela manhã, tomou três comprimidos para enxaqueca.

- Vamos lá, suas molengas. – berrou a treinadora no centro do campo. – Se vocês quiserem vencer Beauxbatons e viajar para a Itália, terão que deixar de ser preguiçosas. Corram!

Professora Hooch, era a professora do time feminino de futebol. Era uma mulher baixa e de porte físico forte, não deixando de citar que era extremamente sarcástica e competitiva. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos e os olhos amarelos como de um falcão. Os mais lindos que Gina já havia visto. A ruiva poderia jurar que, dependendo do humor, os olhos da professora mudavam de cor.

Na faculdade era obrigatório fazer uma atividade extracurricular. Regra expressa pelo diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Como ele sempre dizia: "Corpo são, mente sã".

Nas atividades havia: culinária, xadrez, rúgbi, atletismo e futebol. A culinária e o xadrez já faziam parte da vida de Gina. Aprendera a cozinhar com a mãe, e no xadrez ela e seu irmão Rony, tiravam o jogo de letra. Sinceramente, rúgbi era um esporte para pessoas que não tinham seios e atletismo, não era a dela. Havia sobrado o teatro, porém em Hogwarts, esta especialidade era dominada pelos "michês e putinhas arrogantes e populares".

Por eliminação escolheu o futebol. A paixão dos fanáticos ingleses. Gostava desta atividade pois ali poderia ser ela mesma e ainda descontar a raiva na bola ou em alguém que não gostava. Apesar de ser um pouco estabanada tinha conseguido se dar bem no esporte. Não só ela como Mione, Line e principalmente Luna.

A loira avoada era uma excelente goleira. Era carinhosamente chamada de "Luna Chiclete". Era inacreditável como uma pessoa tão magra conseguia se esticar tanto e agüentar porradas fortíssimas. Sinceramente, não era qualquer um que agüentava Pansy Parkison e seus chutes.

Outra coisa que elas haviam adorado nessa atividade extracurricular era que tinha as melhores festas e muitas viagens. No ano passado à equipe havia viajado para Alemanha em um fim de semana. Apesar de amargarem um segundo lugar, ela e as amigas curtiram demais, principalmente os grandes homens loiros e a cerveja.

- Façam o alongamento em duplas. – gritou a professora.

Todas pararam e se juntaram.

- Era só uma brincadeira, não é mesmo? – repetiu Mione parando de correr.

- O que? – perguntou Gina enquanto levantava a perna direita no ombro da morena.

- A aposta... – respondeu rindo. – Estávamos tão bêbadas...

- Não! – gritou Line. – Não é brincadeira. A aposta é real.

- Não gente... Por Merlin! O Neville... Não. – disse Mione desesperada.

- E qual é o problema? O Neville é uma cara legal. – falou Luna dengosa. – Na verdade, acho que você é medrosa.

Line fez cara de deboche e Gina segurou seu riso.

- Não me chama assim! – falou Hermione nervosa. – Não me chama assim...

- Ta bom... Calma, calma. – disse Gina tentando acalmar os ânimos das amigas.

O silêncio permaneceu durante o restante do alongamento. ' Luna não tem jeito. Nunca pensa antes de falar', pensou Gina que foi despertada de seus pensamentos por uma nervosa e vermelha Hermione.

- Vamos ver. Quando menos vocês esperarem... Já ganhei a aposta. Vamos descobrir quem será a medrosa!

Antes que as amigas pudessem responder a treinadora gritou pra que todas se reunissem no centro do campo. Hermione foi a primeira a correr e ainda continua resmungado algo. Line, Gina e Luna se entreolharam e começaram a andar.

' Isso, eu pago pra ver', pensou Line sorrindo.

XxX

- Porra, Sancho Pança. Precisava disso? – pergunto o loiro deitado no chão enquanto passava a mão na canela esquerda.

- Eu to defendendo o meu time. – respondeu Neville baixinho.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. Deixa de ser mulherzinha e levanta daí. – disse o grande treinador se divertindo com a cena.

- Como Hagrid... O Neville me aleijou. – disse Draco dramático sentado no gramado.

- Tá bom pessoal! Por hoje chega... Já pro chuveiro e agradeçam ao senhor Malfoy pela dispensa de 15 minutos mais cedo pois ele trocou o futebol pelo teatro. – gritou o Professor.

- Aê... ! – gritaram em coro o restante dos rapazes do time.

- Obrigado...obrigado, amigos. – respondeu o loiro levantando do chão e retirando a camiseta vermelha. Fazendo uma reverência para os amigos continuou. – Agora, vão todos se danar!

Todos vaiaram e xingaram ainda mais Draco. Ele deu as costas e começou a caminhar calmamente em direção de Harry, Rony e Neville que assistiam a cena toda gargalhando.

- Você não presta, Malfoy. – disse o ruivo tirando as luvas de goleiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos pro vestiário, preciso de um banho. Ainda temos que ensaiar...

- Espera um pouco. – disse Harry. – Preciso perguntar uma coisa ao Hagrid.

- Qual é... – resmungou Draco.

- É rápido... - ele falou.

- Espera... Eu vou com você. – disse Rony.

Os dois amigos caminharam rapidamente em direção ao treinador. Rúbeo Hagrid era muito alto, deveria ter mais ou menos 2 metros de altura. Tinha um porte de dar medo, pois era forte e barbudo porem o mais sensível e engraçado dos professores. Harry e os amigos gostavam muito dele. Era incrível como estava sempre tão disposto as 8 e meia da manhã em pleno sábado.

O treinador estava anotando algo em uma prancheta quando viu o moreno e o ruivo se aproximando.

- Alô, garotos. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Treino legal hoje. – falou Rony para o professor.

- Obrigado. Foi um ótimo treino mesmo. Só tirando o teatro do senhor Malfoy, né? – respondeu debochado

Os três riram.

- Você sabe se nós vamos para a Itália este ano, treinador?

- Não sei, Harry. Vai depender do resultado do time feminino. Mas acho que sim pois a irmã e a namorada dele estão jogando incrivelmente bem. – respondeu o professor olhando para Rony.

- Pela milésima vez, Hagrid. A Mione não é a minha namorada. – falou Rony vermelho e sem graça.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Vocês combinam demais. – completou os dois rapazes, já sabendo da resposta.

- E com quem elas vão jogar? – perguntou o moreno rindo da situação.

- Com a faculdade francesa Beauxbatons . Elas são ágeis mas não tem uma Luna Chiclete como a nossa. – disse Rúbeo contente.

- Legal. Valeu Hagrid! – falou Harry.

- Disponha. Qualquer duvida e só passar lá na minha sala. Bom fim de semana para vocês.

- Valeu. – disseram os dois garotos juntos.

Harry e Rony caminharam pelo gramado até o encontro dos seus amigos. Draco estava deitado dentro do gol e Neville estava encostado na trave bebendo um frasco de suco de abóbora.

- Levanta Bela Adormecida. – ironizou Rony para Draco.

- Ah... Ta. Já podemos ir? – respondeu o loiro atordoado.

Seguiram para o vestiário. O dia estava quente. Harry explicava para os amigos a conversa que ele e Rony havia tido com o treinador. Quando chegaram no local, já estava vazio. O restante do time já tinha tomado banho.

- Ainda bem que tá vazio! – falou Neville agitado.

- Nossa! Tava com medo de ficar peladinho na frente dos outros, Geléia?

Neville fechou a cara e Harry e Rony se seguram para não gargalharem. O humor de Draco Malfoy era hilário e sarcástico. Tinha uma capacidade enorme de inventar apelidos nos amigos. O rapaz tinha um humor negro nunca visto, além de ser um tremendo conquistador. Era de uma família rica e tradicional de Londres mas preferiu ser um rebelde. Só se comportava mesmo na frente do seu pai. O grande empresário Lucius Malfoy conhecido como um sujeito não confiável e muito nojento. No começo Harry, Rony e Neville não simpatizavam nada com o loiro porém com a convivência puderam notar que o amigo era legal. Diferente, mas legal. Neville, o jovem mais tímido e inseguro da turma, havia começado a se soltar graças aos conselhos inusitados do loiro. Até Rony o mais carrancudo da turma já havia se acostumado a não se estressar com o jeito irônico e sarcástico do rapaz.

- Ulalá... O vestiário só para nós! – falou Malfoy zombeteiro piscando para Neville.

- Cala Boca, seu Frango Depenado! – retrucou Longbottom irritado com as bochechas vermelhas.

Draco sorriu. Havia conseguido o que queria. Seu hobby favorito era deixar Neville nervoso.

- Calma... calma! – disse Harry tirando a camiseta.

Neville bufou e saiu para pegar suas coisas no seu armário. O vestiário masculino era enorme. Parecia mais um galpão. No corredor central na parte esquerda havia dez duchas separadas por pequenos boxes e na parte da direta ficava um enorme banco. No fundo havia 3 pequenos corredores com armários.

Os rapazes conversavam animados durante o banho. Falavam das garotas da faculdade, da respectiva do fim de semana, da possível viajam para a Itália e da noite anterior.

- Mas que festa foi aquela que você nos arranjou? – disse Rony saindo da ducha e amarrando uma toalha preta na cintura. – Só tinha maconheiro e bêbado.

- É... – falou Harry que já estava sentado no banco vestindo uma cueca boxer branca secando os cabelos com a uma toalha.

- Opa! Sou um cara totalmente sociável! – respondeu o loiro ainda debaixo do chuveiro. – Falo com todo tipo de pessoa.

- Deu pra perceber. – ironizou Neville sentado no banco já quase trocado.

- Como assim? – pergunto Draco saindo nu da ducha. – Responde, Sancho.

- Tipo o Alfredinho... Malfoy tampa isso aí... Ninguém aqui quer ver a suas coisas. – falou Rony de olhos fechados e cara de nojo.

- O Alfredo não é meu amigo. – falou Draco rindo da cara do amigo e vestindo uma cueca preta.

- Mas ele te ama... – disse Neville com uma voz feminina zombando do loiro.

- Olha aqui seus vermes...

- Que nada! É verdade... Ele ficou atrás de você a festa inteira. – gritou Harry vestindo uma camiseta do Chelsea, seu time do coração.

Malfoy ficou mudo. Colocou sua calça e calçou seus chinelos. Juntou suas coisas e antes de sair falou:

- Isso mostra que eu sou bom. Agora vocês... Espero as bonecas lá fora.

- Ai... A Mona ficou nervosa... – disse Rony. – O ótimo foi que ele arranjou um lugar para gente ensaiar.

- Será que foi o Alfredinho que arranjou o lugar pra ele? – perguntou Neville os olhos arregalados.

- Humm... – responderam Harry e Rony juntos.

Os três amigos gargalharam.

XxX

Gina, Luna, Mione e Line caminhavam tranqüilamente pelo pátio central da faculdade. Depois de um treino cansativo, de muito gritos, de hematomas no corpo inteiro e de um bom banho quente e relaxante, elas se sentiam melhor. Até a dor de cabeça já havia passado.

- A treinadora definitivamente tá precisando de um namorado. – falou Line.

- Eu também acho. – disse Luna arregalando os olhos azuis. – Vocês viram como ela gritava?

Luna fez com que as amigas parassem e começou a imitar a Professora Madame Hooch. Ela corria de um lado para o outro com as mãos levantadas e com passos firmes. Fazia umas caretas muito engraçadas e murmuravam palavras indecifráveis. As amigas gargalhavam com interpretação da loira amalucada.

- Gina Weasley! ... Corre... Corre. Celine, pára de desfilar e joga bola... Senhorita Granger o jogo está lá e não aqui na sua...

- Olá, meninas. – disse uma voz rouca nas costas delas interrompendo o teatro da amiga.

Luna parou para olhar e o restante fez o mesmo. O que as garotas viram foi algo que as deixou sem palavras. Draco estava com os cabelos molhados, usando apenas uma calça preta e deixando a mostra o abdômen musculoso e os braços tentadores a vista. O loiro estava fumando o restante de seu cigarro, algo que as garotas não gostavam mas que deixava a cena mais gostosa de se ver.

- Olá, Draco. – Gina conseguiu falar e sem pensar deu um beijo estralado na bochecha do amigo. – Como vai?

As três garotas se entreolharam. 'Mas que audácia', pensou Mione.

- Estou ótimo. – disse ele surpreso com a atitude de Gina e jogando o cigarro fora.

Draco cumprimentou todas as meninas e começou a fuzilar Gina com seus olhos pratas.

' Se eu continuar assim... Ganho fácil esta aposta. Meu Deus! Tô pensando que nem homem', refletiu Gina sem desviar do contato visual com Draco.

- Bela imitação, Luna. – disse Malfoy sarcástico desviando o seu olhar para a loira. – Era uma interpretação de você mesma ou da nossa querida amiga Mione?

Luna e Mione olharam com raiva para ele, mas não disseram nada. Draco voltou à atenção novamente para Gina e perguntou:

- Então... O que as donzelas vão fazer hoje à noite?

- Não sabemos... – respondeu Line provocativa. – Tem alguma sugestão?

Ele fez cara de pensativo. A mediu de cima a baixo, a deixando totalmente sem graça, Line não demonstrou que ficou abalada. Depois olhou para Mione que ficou vermelha desviando o olhar e por último olhou para Luna que olhava para seus pés totalmente perdida.

Voltou à atenção para a ruiva. Draco estava despindo a garota com os olhos. Gina não deixou por menos e olhava da mesma forma para a excelente forma que o loiro exibia. Se deliciava com os braços musculosos e a barriga lisa do rapaz. Ela não soube quanto tempo ambos ficaram ali, se olhando.

- Bom. Nos vamos tocar lá no Taverna hoje. – disse ele fitando as garotas. – Lá pela meia noite e meia.

-É... pode ser. – disse Gina passando a língua nos lábios.

Draco seguiu o movimento da garota. Depois disso, ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele correspondeu.

- Beleza. Vou nessa. Meninas... – falou o loiro quebrando o contato visual e seguindo o seu caminho.

- Tchau, Malfoy. – disseram todas juntas.

Elas seguiram com o olhar o loiro se distanciar. Poderiam ver ainda as costas maravilhosas e largas que continha uma enorme tatuagem de um dragão chinês e da sua linda bunda durinha no moletom. Ficaram ali até que ele desaparecer. 'Belo conjunto... Que obra!', pensou Line maravilhada.

- Você não presta, Virginia Weasley. Não vale um galeão se quer. – falou Hermione debochada e começando a andar para o lado oposto.

- Eu... Imagina! – falou a ruiva com seus pensamentos pervertidos na cabeça.

XxX

Eram 8 e meia da noite. Só daqui a mais ou menos uma hora Gina e as amigas começariam a se trocar. Já tinham planejado tudo. Sairiam de casa as 10 e meia, passariam nos Três Vassouras para abastecer os motores com cerveja amanteigada e depois iriam para o Taverna. Fazia uma agradável noite.

No momento, Mione encontrava-se sentada da pequena mesa com dois livros de jornalismo abertos e escrevia algo em seu caderno. Line estava deitada em um sofá com o controle na mão procurando algo bom para assistir. Gina estava deitada no outro sofá lendo um livro bastante entretida e Luna estava deitada no chão no centro da sala entre os dois sofás quebrando a cabeça com suas palavras cruzada. Às vezes ela gritava e rasgava uma pagina da revista assustando todas as garotas e começava outro jogo de palavras.

- Vocês sabiam que os homens têm mais senso de direção do que as mulheres, porem as mulheres desenvolvem muito mais os neurônios que os homens? - falou Gina sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Hum... – respondei Mione distraída.

- Mais é lógico. – gritou Line.

- Adorei esse livro... "Porque os homens fazem sexo e as mulheres fazem amor". Valeu Mione! – falou Gina fechando o livro.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar... – ela respondeu sem parar de escrever.

- Então meninas... Já pensaram nas táticas de vocês para ganharem a aposta? – perguntou Line desligando a TV e se sentando no sofá.

- Meu... – bufou Hermione fechando com violência o livro e levando para ir até a copa. – Vocês sabem que eu não tenho muita experiência neste assunto...

- Não... Não Mione. E o Krum? O carinha do intercâmbio que você ficou no ano passado? – pergunto Line.

- Como é Mione... Fala pra gente... Até onde você foi com o alemão? – pergunto Luna que agora estava começando a se interessar pela conversa.

Hermione corou violentamente. Abria e fechava a boca várias vezes sem falar nada. Estava em pé imóvel. Olhando para as amigas que esperavam uma resposta.

- Fala Mione! – insistiu Luna.

- Em primeiro lugar, ele é búlgaro. – disse ela, adiando a conversa.

- Tudo igual. – exclama Luna.

- Vocês sabem... – disse baixinho aproximando a cadeira para perto do sofá e se sentado.

- Não... – gritou Gina rindo. – Fala!

'Eu te mato, Virginia. É claro que você sabe. Quando eu te pegar...', pensou Mione nervosa.

- Bom! – disse ela sem jeito já que não tinha saída. – Eu e o Krum só chegamos nos beijinhos e... alguns amassos. – disse a ultima palavra baixinho.

- O quê? – gritou Line. – Com um estrangeiro gostoso e maravilhoso daquele, você só deu uns amassos?... Não... Não. Espero que tenha sido um Senhor Amasso.

- Aquele que deixa você sem ar... – disse Luna se jogando no chão e se retorcendo no chão como minhoca.

- E foi... – disse ela Mione sem pensar. – Meu Deus, como ele era bom...

Todas riram. Hermione ainda estava vermelha mas não sem graça. Afinal já conhecia as amigas há muito tempo para não falar suas intimidades para elas.

- E você, Gininha? – perguntou Luna maliciosa. – Até onde chegou com o Dino?

Gina foi pega de surpresa. Não pensou que seria a próxima a responder.

- Ah... Mão naquilo, aquilo na mão... – falou séria.

Todas arregalaram os olhos.

- Virginia Weasley ... Sua safadinha! – gritou Line

- O quê? É a coisa natural da vida... Eu sou humana, cacete. – gritou a ruiva com as mãos levantadas rindo.

- Senhorita Luna? – perguntou Line cortês.

- Eu já passei dessa fase. – respondeu ela séria.

- Como assim? Você e o Colin já transaram? – perguntou Mione surpresa.

- Já... Vixe... – respondeu ela ficando de joelhos. – Mas ele é muito fraco. Pôr isso que nós dois não demos certos... Eu gosto de aventura. Ele era muito medroso!

- Ueba! Minha nossa. – gritou Line rindo.

- E você, Celine Ferrero? – pergunto Gina.

- Gente... Eu namorei o Olívio quase dois anos... Claro que sim. – falou ela.

- O maravilhoso Olívio Wood... O delicioso ex-capitão do time de futebol... – suspirou Gina.

- Olha... Se você não tivesse feito nada com ele... Eu faria algo muito bom com o com Olivinho... Pena que ele se formou. – disse Mione sonhadora.

Line jogou uma almofada na cabeça dela, que gargalhou e jogou novamente para a amiga.

- É um pouco complicada esta coisa de sexo. – suspirou Gina séria.

- Que nada... – falou Luna enquanto fechava a revista e pegava os papeis que tinha rasgado no chão.

- Hey... Sexo é aquele sabor de sorvete diferente que você morre de medo de experimentar... – disse Line se deitando no sofá.

- E quando você experimenta? – perguntou Gina com malícia na voz.

- Você nunca esquece o sabor, e se você gostar nunca mais para de comer.

- Tô com uma vontade imensa de tomar um sorvete. – disse Luna com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só convivo com loucas. – falou Mione se jogando em cima de Luna.

- Montinho! – gritou Line e Gina juntas, se jogando em cima das amigas e gargalhando muito.

XxX

- Mione, você ta bem? – perguntou Gina ajudando a amiga a subir a pequena escadaria.

- Tô, só um pouco tonta! – respondeu a amiga rindo e muito vermelha.

- Então ela tá normal. – exclamou Line irônica.

- Definitivamente, a Mizinha não pode beber. – falou Luna displicente .

- Olha lá... A banda já ta tocando. –disse Line apontando para frente.

Havia chegado no Taverna, um dos bares mais visitados e bagunçado do Beco Diagonal. O lugar era grande. Tinha o formato de um U. O bar ficava do lado esquerdo, com seu enorme balcão, com banquinhos para as pessoas conversarem e beberem. E do lado direito havia a pista, um espaço grande para as pessoas dançarem e assistirem o show. A iluminação era amarelada e o ambiente bem arejado. No centro estava o palco a onde no momento estava tocando a banda SubFour.

A banda tocava rock e pop rock. Composta por Draco na guitarra base e no vocal, Harry na guitarra solo, Neville no baixo e Rony na bateria. Quanto as garotas chegaram eles estavam tocando uma música da banda Red Hot Chile Peppers chamada "Tell me Baby". Já passava da 1 hora da manhã.

Gina deixou as garotas no centro da platéia e se dirigiu até o bar.

- Por favor, 4 cervejas amanteigadas.

- De qual marca? – perguntou o bartender.

- Duff, por favor.

O garçom pegou as cervejas e entregou-as para Gina.

- Aqui está. São 8 galeões.

- Obrigada. Escuta, já faz tempo que a banda começou a tocar?

- Não... Começou há 10 minutos.

- Valeu. Obrigada.

Gina caminhou até as garotas. Luna, Gina e Hermione estavam cantando e dançando animadas. A ruiva entregou as bebidas para as amigas e gritou para elas.

- A banda começou agora.

- Ainda bem. – disse Line. – Estamos lindas hoje. Ui, ui!

E realmente estavam. Como a aposta começaria ali, as garotas tinham caprichado no visual, mas sem exagerar. Afinal seria um grande mico ir a um bar de rock de salto alto e vestido de festa. Tinham escolhido um look simples, apostando em afirmar os pontos fortes de cada uma e deixando as garotas à vontade para curtir a noite.

Luna usava um lindo vestido frente único lilás claro na altura do joelho e com os cabelos soltos; Line usava regata de uma manga só branca e uma sai verde exercito e tinha os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo; Mione usava uma saia jeans azul escura curtíssima e uma baby look com o desenho da personagem 'Vampira' do desenho X–men e os cabelos soltos; por sua vez, Gina usava uma blusinha preta com detalhes em prata e uma mini-saia também preta. Tinha a metade dos cabelos presos. Todas as garotas usavam maquiagem para realçar os traços do rosto e acessórios simples. O importante ali era mais a atitude do que a roupa.

XxX

O show foi rolando com músicas agitadas e conhecidas. O ambiente tinha espaço para todo mundo dançar a vontade. Pessoas animadas e felizes cantando junto. Os garotos da banda já haviam vistos as garotas que estavam super animadas.

- Obrigado. – falou Draco quando terminaram a música. – Agora vamos para as duas últimas canções.

O público soltou um longo suspiro triste.

- 1.2.3. Let's go! – gritou Draco.

Rony começou a tocar rápido na bateria e a banda seguiu.

- Eu adoro esta música. – grito Gina.

A platéia começo a cantar junto com o vocalista:

'Em muitas vezes procurei tentar achar  
onde eu errei em coisas que nem têm porque  
Naquela vez te perguntei,  
você não soube responder  
o que eu tinha feito pra você  
Agora como eu vou saber  
Tem hora que é melhor esquecer  
Espera o dia amanhecer  
Pra ver o que a gente vai fazer'

- Não me importa mais não ter como voltar. – Harry cantou.

- Velho, eu não vou mais me importar. – Draco falou.  
- Qualquer coisa faz sua idéia mudar. – continuou Harry.

- A gente ainda pode se entender.- Draco terminou.

Quando a música acabou a platéia aplaudiu. Depois o silêncio permaneceu. As luzes se apagaram. 'Mas tinha mais uma música', pensou Gina surpresa.

De repente só pode se ouvir a voz rouca de Draco.

'Hey...oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay.  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed  
Has taken a turn  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands  
shake beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, Tattooed everything...

I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter,  
So why do I sear?  
Hard and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything?  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...

All the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be...yeah...

Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star,  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, oh can't it be mine...

Todos cantaram juntos a última musica. A banda agradeceu e o show terminou. As meninas voltaram para o bar e se sentaram nos banquinhos para esperarem os garotos. Continuam conversando animadas.

- Vou no banheiro. – disse Line.

- Beleza. – falou Gina.

- Muito bom este show! – gritou Mione. – Vamos beber!

- Chega de beber... – disse Luna tirando a garrafa da mão de Mione. – É incrível como eu sou a única ajuizada esta turma... Ai, ai...

XxX

Harry aguarda sua guitarra em sua maleta. Estava agachado enquanto amarrava e enrolava os fios pensava como tinha sido o show.

- Olá Potter. – ele ouviu uma voz feminina falar tirando o rapaz de seus pensamentos. – Você tocou muito bem.

Ele se virou e se deparou com um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados tentadores.

- Obrigado, Line. – disse ele surpreso. – Valeu mesmo.

- Então... Posso pagar uma cerveja para o melhor guitarrista que já vi? – perguntou ela maliciosamente.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sem responder nada.

- Vou entender isso como um sim. Vamos...

Line se virou e sentiu o olhar dele queimar suas costas. Pode sentir que ele a media de cima a baixo deixando Harry totalmente surpreso e abobalhado.

Tinha conseguido o que queria.

xXx

N/B: Obrigada por "Black", ela é a minha paixão.

N/A: Galera, aqui está o 2º capítulo da minha fic. Desculpe a demora mas está atolada de coisa pra fazer. Primeiramente quero agradecer a **SIL17** que leu minha fic e me incentivou a escrever mais rápido. Muito Obrigada, e por favor continue lendo... Agradeço imensamente aos elogios pois me fortaleceu e me deu mais idéias para escrever e pode deixar que vou começar a ler a sua FIC; para a minha nova amiga **LISPOTTER **que finalmente leu a minha história e gostou. Realmente fazemos loucuras sobre o refeito do álcool! Sou prova viva disso! Adorei conversar com vc pelo msn e espero que goste do segundo capitulo. Obrigada mesmo. Segundo para a minha beta **ANNABELLE POTTER** e dizer que a música que o Draco canta é especial para ela (nunca vi ninguém tão fã de Pearl Jam, principalmente da música Black), esta é pra você amiga. Agradeço também as todas aulas de futebol e ao meu treinador, para as minhas lembranças de bebedeiras e para os meus ônibus diários que eu pego aonde toda a minha inspiração acontece. Obrigada a todos!

Sobre o capítulo, as coisas vão começar a esquentar um pouco. As músicas que usei foi um trecho da "Regina Let's go" da maravilhosa banda CPM 22 e a outra, novamente, foi "Black" da banda Pearl Jam. Agradeço!

Valeu e espero que gostem! Beijos – Isabella Weasley. )


	3. Cap 3 Queimaduras de 1º grau

Capítulo 3

Queimaduras de 1º grau

- Não acredito que meu irmão fez isso! – gritou Ginny gargalhando e olhando para a cara de um Rony vermelho.

- Pois é... – respondeu o loiro enquanto acendi o seu cigarro. – Quando eu vi já era tarde.

- Imita ele de novo Draco, pôr favor. – pediu a ruiva rindo e segurando o braço do amigo.

Draco colocou o cigarro na boca e ajeitando-se melhor no banquinho. Colocou os braços para frente como se fosse pegar ou sentir algo no vento e começou a falar com uma voz pastosa abrindo e fechando as mãos.

- Nossa... Seus seios são de verdade? Posso tocar? Minha nossa... Puf!

- Não foi assim... – resmungou Rony nervoso.

- Quando eu vi, Rony estava estatelado no chão. Levou um belo tapa na cara da Isadora Lockhart. – explicou Draco.

- Não foi assim... – resmungou novamente Rony. – Aquela metida chegou se exibindo toda pois tinha colocado a nova prótese de silicone e eu não resisti.

- Seus hormônios não resistiram, Weasley. Ainda mas com muita vodca na cabeça... – exclamou Draco sorridente e o ruivo concordou.

- Nossa! Isadora Lockart... também, filha de quem é. Vocês de lembram do Professor Gilderoy Lockart com o seu "eu sei tudo" ou "eu sou o máximo"... – falou Luna distraída.

- Aff... E quando ele levou aquele soco na cara do treinador Hagrid? Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – falou Neville contente.

- O meu também. – concordou Ginny.

- E quando o Neville conheceu a famosa... – começou Draco.

- TEQUILA! – gritou Rony entusiasmado.

- E pulou na piscina só de cueca samba canção lá na casa da sobrinha da professora McGonagall. – terminou o loiro.

- Verdade. E pôr causa da ousadia, várias pessoas fizeram o mesmo e nós fomos expulsos da festa. – explicou Rony.

- Pôr isso que eu não vi mas vocês pôr lá! – disse Ginny. – Aquela festa tava o bicho!

- "_MADE DAMN SURE THAT PILATE …"_ – cantou Hermione

- A Mione bem empolgada... – disse Draco.

- Pois é! – falou Ginny.

A morena era a única que não estava conversando com a turma. Estava "alegrinha" pôr causa da cerveja e dançava no meio do salão animada qualquer música que tocava. No momento ela, cantava e rebolava ao som do clássico _"Simpathy for the devil_" da banda inglesa Rolling Stones.

Quando Neville olhava para ela, a garota sorria sensualmente e piscava insinuosamente deixando o rapaz totalmente confuso e sem ação.

- Vamos lá pessoal. – gritou Mione já que era no momento o centro das atenções. – Cantem comigo..."_Pleased to meet you, Hope you guess my name, But what's puzzling you, Is the nature of my game..."_

- Meu Deus! O que fizeram com ela? – perguntou Rony impressionado com a alegria da amiga.

- Não liga. O álcool faz isso com as pessoas. – respondeu Luna depois de dar um gole da sua cerveja.

- A onde está a moça do Harry Potter? – perguntou Draco para Neville.

- Não sei... – respondeu o amigo.

- Então Weasley? A onde está o sua namorada? – novamente perguntou o loiro apagando o cigarro em um cinzeiro. – Vamos lá pro Três Vassouras. Lá é melhor pra gente conversar.

- É a Line? Faz horas que ela disse que foi ao banheiro... – disse Ginny para Luna que balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta.

- A Line eu não sei, mas o Harry tá guardando a "Hendrix" dele... – disse Rony.

Ao ouvirem a palavra "Hendrix" os garotos ficaram em silêncio e começaram a fazer uma reverência para o grande guitarrista negro. O grande ídolo deles.

- Em sua memória... Mestre. – falou o ruivo olhando para o teto.

- Hendrix, é? – perguntou Ginny para Draco.

- É o nome que o Harry deu pra guitarra dele. – respondeu o loiro.

- Vou buscar o Potter. – falou Rony.

O rapaz deixou os amigos e saiu em direção aos backstages. Quando passou pelo no centro da pista a onde Hermione estava dançando parou e ficou olhando para a dança sensual que ela fazia. Era impressionante como a amiga rebola bonito.

- Nossa Mimi... Isso... Ui... Rebola mais. Que maravilha! – disse malicioso para a morena.

Hermione parou bruscamente e olhou feio para o ruivo que não disse nada, mas sorriu e continuo o seu caminho. A morena ficou ali, pensando pôr um momento quando ouviu a voz da amiga.

- Pôr que parou Mione? Vamos lá. – disse Luna que começava a dançar.

As duas começaram a se mexer novamente e Hermione insistia em deixar Neville envergonhado soltando beijinhos e piscadelas para ele.

XxX

- Vamos lá, Harry. Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai me acompanhar. – falou Line de costas para o moreno de olhos verdes.

- É que eu... – gaguejou ele. – Eu...

- O que? – perguntou ela se virando impaciente.

- Tenho que guardar a minha guitarra antes. – conseguiu responder o rapaz.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero! – respondeu ela apressada.

Line foi andando em direção de Harry e se sentou em uma grande caixa de som a poucos centímetros do moreno que estava agachado perto da caixa da sua guitarra. Dali ele podia ver perfeitamente as belas pernas torneadas cor de chocolate e sentir seu delicioso perfume de rosas. Harry sentiu o ar esquentar e uma sensação de ser controlado, porém algo estava confuso. Como do nada, Line, que já o conhecia há bastante tempo estava fazendo isso. Respirou fundo para buscar concentração e continuar a fazer suas coisas. Permaneceu quieto enquanto enrolava os fios e sentia que a garota não desvia o olhar do seu rosto.

- Com quem aprendeu a tocar guitarra? – Line perguntou.

- Hã...? – disse Harry. Estava tão distraído que não ouviu.

- A guitarra... – ela repetiu sorrindo dengosamente. – Com quem você aprendeu a tocar?

- Bom. Com o meu padrinho. Ele me ensinou um pouco mas a maioria das coisas eu aprendi sozinho.

Harry vivia desde pequeno com o padrinho Sirius, pois seus pais morrem em um acidente de barco quando ele ainda era bebê. Lílian e Tiago Potter eram biólogos e em um imprevisto de trabalho envolvendo uma grande tempestade e um barco em condições precárias, deixou o garoto nas mãos de Sirius que jurou cuidar dele eternamente. O padrinho era uma pessoa amiga e adorava conversar sobre tudo. Era um grande conselheiro e contador de historias. Trabalhava como chefe de cozinha em um famoso restaurante chamado "O Londrino".

- Legal. Isso demonstra que você é muito esforçado. - disse Line.

- Obrigado. –responde um pouco sem graça.

- Harry... – disse Line calmamente.

Line esticou a mão para alcançar o braço de Harry. Como ele estava abaixado e distraído, com o susto perdeu o equilíbrio e para não cair segurou na caixa de som se aproximando mais da garota.

- Nossa... Como você é cheiroso. – sussurrou a morena no ouvido de Harry.

Ele não respondeu nada mas sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha quando a boca de Line encostou em seu pescoço. Ficou hipnotizado pelos lindos olhos castanhos-esverdeados da amiga. Podia sentir a respiração quente dela e o cheiro do seu hálito de hortelã. O toque e a voz de Line fez como que seu sangue fervesse. Seu instinto começo aflorar, a respiração dele ficou descompassada. Sua única vontade era jogá-la no chão e beijá-la pois o cheiro do corpo dela estava o deixando louco.

'Mas ela é minha amiga', pensou. Quando Line roçou seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos nos lábios dele, só uma coisa veio em sua cabeça. 'Foda-se. Viva e seja feliz!' e fechou os olhos.

- HARRY! – grito Rony abrindo bruscamente a porta.

O moreno se jogou para trás, caindo em cima dos fios e da maleta da sua guitarra. Line só se ajeitou novamente na caixa de som mostrando que nada havia acontecido.

- Line? – perguntou o ruivo surpreso ao vê-la.

- Oi, Rony. – disse ela.

- Oi... – respondeu ainda confuso.- Você tá bem cara?

Rony olhava assustado para Harry que estava esparramado no chão. Passava a mãos nas costas no lugar aonde havia batido. 'Droga, só mais alguns milímetros... Seu ruivo intrometido. Já te ensinaram a bater na porta?', pensou o moreno gemendo de dor.

- As meninas estavam te procurando... – falou Rony olhando agora para Line.

- Eu sei... Eu estava aqui ajudando o Harry guardar a guitarra dele. Mas como ele é muito lerdo... – disse ela ironicamente. – Espero vocês lá fora com a galera.

Line ficou de pé e caminhou até a porta e saiu. Rony continua confuso. Foi em direção do amigo e o ajudou a levantar.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Lerdo? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Já faz um tempão que estávamos esperando você para irmos no Três Vassouras.

- Nada. Nada. – repetiu o moreno duas vezes.

- Como nada. Eu entro aqui e você tá caído no chão... Peraí, você não tentou agarrar a Line e ela te bateu, né?

- Cala boca, Ronald.

XxX

O Três Vassouras era o bar mais animado do Beco Diagonal. Lá poderia se encontrar boa música, amigos, inimigos, bêbados,escândalos, traições, confidencias, novos e velhos amores. Já passava das três horas da manhã e ainda o bar estava cheio e barulhento.

O grupo conseguiu uma mesa grande nos fundos do bar. Ali poderiam conversar sossegados, colocar as fofocas e noticias em dia. Todos ali já se conheciam há mais de dez anos e viveram grandes aventuras, desamores e confusões juntos.

Harry anda estava confuso com os acontecimentos minutos atrás. Ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ela. Vira e mexe, Line pegava Harry a encarando. A garota estava feliz, tinha conseguido uma parte do objetivo mas infelizmente não havia chegado a beijá-lo. Era só questão de tempo. 'Perdi a batalha, mas não há guerra. Você tá na minha, Harry Potter', pensou ela enquanto se sentava na mesa ao lado do moreno que a fuzilava com os seus olhos verdes.

- Você tem sardinhas! – disse Luna dengosa olhando para Rony.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, totalmente surpreso. Luna era doida, mas o que era aquilo? Ele fingiu não ouvir e começou a se remexer na cadeira. O resto da turma, que tinha visto a cena, riu.

- Bernandi! Oito cervejas amanteigadas! – gritou Draco que estava perto do balcão.

- Oba! – gritou Hermione.

- Não... Sete cervejas e um copo, Bernandi. Pôr favor!- corrigiu Gina.

Hermione bufou. Ela estava alegrinha, mas tinha a noção perfeita do que estava fazendo ou falando.

- Aqui está. – disse o troncudo e sorridente Bernandi, dono do Três Vassouras.

- Obrigado. – falou Draco.

- Toma, Mi. – disse Gina que tinha enchido o copo até a metade.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – retrucou Mione emburrada.

- Então... Meninas, contamos com vocês para podermos ir a Itália. – disse Rony contente.

- Para conhecermos as italianas... Que maravilha! – completou Draco esfregando as mãos. – Varias festinhas e baladas...

- Estamos trabalhando para isso. – falou Line tomando um gole da sua cerveja. – Se depender da Professora Hooch e da Luna... Nós já ganhamos este campeonato!

- Isso aí... Quero garra pessoal! Nossa felicidade depende de vocês!- berrou Rony entusiasmado.

- Um brinde. – gritou Ginny – A nossa vitória e a farra geral na Itália!

Todos se levantaram e gritaram contentes brindando feliz.

- Suas sardinhas são lindas! – disse Luna com a voz sexy no ouvido de Rony em meio à multidão de gritos e berros.

- É? – disse Rony empolgado.

- Hum, hum... – confirmou Luna dando um gole na sua cerveja.

Rony balançou a cabeça positivamente. Luna se aproximou perigosamente da boca do ruivo. Quando chegou bem perto falou:

- Gostoso! – e apertou a bunda de Rony que arregalou os olhos, chocado com aquela atitude de Luna. Ela, por sua vez, deu as costas e foi em direção ao banheiro feminino.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo com o mundo? – falou Rony ainda de pé assustado.

- Hello galera!- cumprimentaram juntos Fred e Jorge

- Meus camaradas. – falou Harry feliz. – Se acomodem.

XxX

A mesa estava lotada de garrafas e a conversa rolava solta. Hermione, os gêmeos, Neville, Rony, Harry, Line e Luna conversavam animados sobre músicas e bandas.

- Sepultura, Red Hot Chilli Peppers e Aerosmith. Adoro todos eles mas pra falar a verdade, Rolling Stones. Estes são os caras. – disse Jorge empolgado.

- Sabe... – começou Hermione rindo. - O meu pai não gosta muito deles. Ele fala que a banda tem um pacto com o diabo. Principalmente o Mick Jagger e o Keith Richards ...

- Pacto com o Demo... Que horror! Por que ele pensa assim? – perguntou Neville chocado.

- Bom.. Meu pai tem a mesma idade do Mick. O meu pai tenta fazer um simples alongamento. Tem um estiramento na coxa, que o faz com ficar na cama uma semana, a base de muito antiflamatório. Enquanto o Mick Jagger se contorce, rebola e se estica todo sem sentir nada. E o Keith, bebe feito louco, já usou todos os tipos de drogas e continua fumando cigarro feito uma chaminé. Nada aconteceu com ele. Mas o meu vizinho que é saudável e malha todos dos dias, semana passada foi correr e caiu durinho morto na porta de casa... Preciso explicar a ira do meu pai?

Todos riram.

- Isso é verdade! – disse Harry bebendo um gole da sua cerveja.

- Eu não sei... Eu curto mais os clássicos tipo: The Doors, Hendrix, Bob Dylan, Metallica... – diz Rony.

- Metallica já foi muito melhor... – falou Harry.

- Eu gosto deles... – disse Hermione distraída.

- E você Luna, do que você gosta? – perguntou Fred.

- Há... Eu gosto de New Order, Iggy Popp, Bjork...

- Nossa... Totalmente lado B... – falou Jorge surpreso.

- Também gosto de Bob Marley, Jack Johnson Ziggy Marley e Ben Harper... Também gosto da Whoppy Goldeberg.. Ela é cantora, né? – concluiu a loira pensativa.

- Tudo a ver, Luninha! Tudo a ver!– ironizou Rony sorrindo.

Luna deu de ombros e continua a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Meu Deus... E você, Line? – perguntou Harry sorridente.

- Eu curto tudo... Deste Lauryn Hill até aquelas músicas brasileiras da Ivete Sangallo.

- Eu danço Ivete Sangallo quando eu to bêbado... – disse Rony rindo e olhando para Harry. Os dois levantaram os braços e balançaram como se fosse um passo sincronizado de dança.

- Lembra do Rony naquela festa latina? – perguntou Fred olhando para Line.

- Se lembro. Ele tentou dançar salsa comigo e me derrubou no chão de tão bêbado que ele tava. Depois ainda lascou um beijo na boca da Mione...

- É verdade! – disse Hermione dando um tapa forte no braço do ruivo. – Seu safado!

- Desculpe. – falou ele se defendendo.

- Eu curto tudo... Aonde tem bagunça eu to dentro. – falou Hermione contente. – E você, Neville, o que você curte?

- Bem eu, gosto de Queen...

- _I've paid my dues..._ – começou a cantar Fred feliz.

- _Time after time..._ – continuou Jorge.  
- _I've done my sentence.._. – cantou Rony

- _But committed no crime..._ - Line  
- _And bad mistakes..._ – cantou Neville sem graça.

- _I've made a few..._ – cantou Luna

- _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face,_ – cantou Harry.

- _But I've come through_ – cantou entusiasmada Hermione.

_- And we mean I to go on and on and on and on_... – todos se levantaram e cantaram feliz o refrão.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World_

Fred, Jorge e Rony se abraçaram e cantavam como se fosse um hino; Hermione, Line e Neville levantavam os copos com a mão esquerda e com a direita colocaram a mão no coração para ressaltar o entusiasmo. Enquanto Luna e Harry dançavam juntos ao passo de valsa no meio do pequeno espaço que separava as mesas deles com as outras. Muitas pessoas do bar acompanhavam a melodia e brindavam juntos. Até Bernandi, o dono do Três Vassouras, cantava a música emocionado. Ginny e Draco cantavam baixinho só observando os amigos.

- _Champions of the World..._ A gente só anda com louco... – disse a ruiva para o loiro que olhava para Rony e brindava de longe gargalhando.

- Mas é assim que a gente é feliz, né?- respondeu o loiro.

Como todos estavam distraídos, Ginny aproveitou para puxar conversa e desenvolver a sua estratégia de "guerra".

- Como estão as namoradas? – perguntou ela dengosa.

- Namoradas... Nossa! – respondeu ele encarando-a com os seus olhos prateados.

- Pois é... A sua fama de pegador se espalhou! – disse ela sem perder o contato físico com o loiro.

- Não, Sardenta ... Eu só sou uma pessoa comunicativa. – respondeu Draco passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Hum... extremamente comunicativo. Principalmente com as suas palavras, com os seus beijos e sua pegada... – falou Ginny sorridente.

- Pegada... Como assim? Não sou eu que deixo os garotos loucos quando jogo futebol... Agora me diz você, como estão os seus casos?

- Nada de interessante, estou procurando ainda... – respondeu ela colocando a mão na perna do loiro.

- Você sabia que eu nunca beijei uma garota "ruiva" ? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela.

- Verdade? Mas por falta de oportunidade ou...

- Quem sabe agora. – ele a interrompeu.

Draco e Ginny ficaram se fitando. Para provocar loiro olhava com desejo a boca da ruiva que correspondia com um sorriso.

- Então... – ela falou.

- Draco... – gritou alguém.

Os dois se viraram para ver que era. Uma garota morena com longos cabelos cacheados castanhos escuros e de olhos verdes olhava para Draco impaciente. 'Pôr favor, diga que amiga dele', pensou a ruiva apreensiva.

- Debby... – disse Draco se levantando e pegando o seu casaco no encosto da cadeira. – Galerinha do mal... To indo nessa. Não me esperem.

Draco saiu apressado mas antes piscou para uma Ginny nervosa. O loiro encontrou a morena e deu um forte abraço nela e um longo beijo. Ginny ficou paralisada. 'Merda', pensou.

Line que estava na outra cadeira esticou a cabeça, se apoiando em cima da mesa pois Harry estava do lado dela.

- Cala a boca, Line. – disse Gina antes.

- Mas eu não disse nada. – sorriu a morena debochada.

- É melhor mesmo se não quiser perder os dentes. – concluiu Ginny passando para cadeira que tinha ficado vaga pela saída do loiro.

Agora a ruiva poderia ouvir melhor a conversa que estava rolando. Como a cantoria já havia parado agora a turma conversavam sobre o escândalo que foi a professora de Filosofia, Sibila Trelawey, bêbada na aula dos alunos de Marketing do 2º ano. Os gêmeos como sempre traziam noticias novas.

- Acho que ela é alcoólatra... – disse Fred. – Aparece que foi encontrada três garrafas de xerez dentro do armário dela.

- Sei lá. O que dizem por aí é que ela ficou assim depois que o professor Quirrel largou ela por uma aluna daqui. – falou Jorge sério.

- Nossa! Desta eu não sabia! – gritou Luna por cima da cabeça de Rony.

- Gente... O que aconteceu com a Cho Chang? – perguntou Neville com o ar de preocupação.

- Parece que alguém acidentalmente quebrou o pé dela! – disse Line debochada encarando Hermione.

- Como assim! – gritou Mione coma a voz alterada. – Eu não fiz nada... Foi uma dividida de bola...

- Pára de mentir, vai! Todo mundo viu quando ela te chamou de burra na frente do time inteiro! – ironizou ainda mais a amiga.

- Pra vocês verem que não foi nada disso e foi totalmente sem querer... – falou Mione se levantando da cadeira e ficando de pé no mesmo lugar.

- Mione, não! – gemeu Ginny do outro lado da mesa tarde de mais.

- Cho... Uh! Querida!Desculpe pelo seu pé! Foi realmente sem querer. Você sabe. Dividida de bola e com o calor do jogo não deu pra parar. Espero que você melhore rápido. – gritou a garota chamando a atenção de todos no bar. – Desculpe mesmo!

Hermione terminou seu discurso fazendo jóia para ela. Cho Chang que estava vermelha de vergonha a olhava com raiva e desprezo. A ex- namorada de Harry era chinesa com longos cabelos pretos lisos. Era odiada por muitos da faculdade por seu comportamento infantil, possessivo e ciumento. Quando namorava o moreno, Cho arranjava desculpas para brigar com Ginny e Hermione pois as duas sempre foram melhores amigas de Potter. A ruiva que tinha o temperamento explosivo e pavio curto não perdoava e já havia dado uma bela surra e ganhado uma suspensão por isso. Já Hermione agüentava calmamente com bravura, até hoje. No momento que a chinesa xingou-a na frente de todos, pôr ela não ter entendido a jogada que a Profª Hooch havia explicado, seu sangue ferveu e suas boas maneiras desapareceram. 'Tapada, sonsa e desengonçada, tudo bem... Mas burra, jamais!', pensou ela. Durante a partida Hermione "acidentalmente" chutou com toda a sua força o pé de Cho ao invés da bola. Resultado: a chinesa teve que engessar o pé e ficará de fora dos jogos por dois meses.

O time ficou contente, pois agora a filha do Professor Lupin e da Professora Tonks, Sophie Remo, uma garota simpática e divertida, teria uma chance de jogar no time principal.

- Ai Meu Deus! – disse Line ao ver Hermione se sentar.

- Um brinde a Mione! – gritou Harry animado e olhando com triunfo para a ex-namorada.

- Ipi, ipi... Urra! Salve a Mione! – brindaram todos na mesa para uma morena que sorria abobadamente com a homenagem.

- A senhorita Granger mostrando quem é!- disse Fred abraçando Hermione.

- Não suporto esta Chang! – falou Rony para todos.

- Nenhum de nós, Roniquito! – respondeu Luna mandando um beijo pra o ruivo que disfarçou.

- Nossa! – exclamou Mione olhando para os olhos de Neville. – Os seus olhos tem pintinhas verdes...

O garoto ficou sem entender. Ele viu que a amiga tinha os olhos vidrados e o encarava de jeito diferente. Neville estava ficando totalmente sem graça com a aproximação dela.

- Que legal... Você tem pintinhas ver...

Hermione parou de falar bruscamente pois sua cabeça havia pendido para frente e caído sobre seus braços. Neville olhava a cena horrorizado.

- Mione... Mione! Acorda! – gritou ele desesperadamente.

- Hora de ir embora... A Mizinha deu PT. – disse Line olhando para ela. – Acho que a adrenalina foi demais pra coitadinha!

- Nós também vamos. – disse Harry. – Este bar já deu o que tinha que dar por hoje. Se vocês quiserem damos uma carona pra vocês. Draco pegou uma van emprestada da firma do pai dele para os nossos instrumentos.

- Beleza! – respondeu Ginny.

- Então tá. Esperem aqui. Vou buscar o carro lá no Taverna. – falou o moreno caminhando para a saída do bar.

- Mais é lógico que iremos esperar você. A onde vamos com ela assim... Eu acho que sou a única que tem juízo. Repito e confirmo! – disse Luna balançando a cabeça negativamente e olhando para a amiga que ainda tinha a cabeça abaixada como se estivesse dormindo profundamente.

XxX

Harry amaldiçoou a pessoa que tocava compulsivamente a campainha. 'Mas que droga', pensou. Olhou para o lado e viu Rony na outra cama roncando alto como se nada o abalasse. Desistiu de ignorar e num esforço sobrenatural se arrastou até a porta da entrada. O som da campainha gritando estridente o deixa com dor de cabeça. Ele só tinha ido para a cama as 6 horas da manhã. Ainda teve que acordar as 7 e meia para abrir a porta a um nervoso Draco pois novamente Rony havia deixado a chave "sem querer" na porta fazendo com que a tranca ficasse travada.

Foi andando lentamente pelo pequeno corredor do apartamento totalmente bagunçado. Havia tênis, roupas, livros, copos, caixas de pizzas velhas e garrafas jogadas pelos cantos e no chão. Sem falar na cozinha aonde se encontrava uma pilha enorme de louça suja. Não havia nenhum talher limpo ali. Antes de abrir a porta olhou cansado para o relógio. Eram meio dia e doze de uma tarde de domingo sem sol porém muito abafada.

Nem checou no "olho-mágico". A única coisa que queria era xingar até a décima geração da pessoa extremamente teimosa que o aporrinhava.

- Mas que mer... Senhora Weasley! – disse Harry arregalando os olhos que doíam pôr causa da claridade.

Molly Weasley era a mãe totalmente coruja de Rony, Ginny e dos gêmeos. Harry considerava como sua mãe. Como era sempre tão gentil e cuidadosa não só com seus filhos mas com ele também. Ela o recebeu com os braços abertos e com muita proteção. Harry havia pegado um enorme respeito e amor por ela. Ela era uma mulher de rosto redondo, de cabelos ruivos encaracolados na altura dos ombros, traços de pura bondade e os olhos mais carinhosos que Harry já havia visto. Ela era baixinha e gordinha. 'Estou só um pouquinho acima do peso. Sou dona de casa, não tenho tempo e nem cabeça para fazer ginástica', era o que ela dizia quando alguém falava alguma coisa em relação a sua forma física. Estava usando um vestido preto com flores vermelhas, sapatos baixos pretos e um chapéu bege do estilo das senhoras dos anos 50.

- Oh, meu querido! Como você está? – cumprimentou ela emocionada com um abraço apertado.

- Bem. Obrigado. – respondeu o moreno que estava totalmente constrangido, pois usava apenas uma samba canção.

- Como vocês demoraram a abrir! Venha, me ajude com estas sacolas. – pediu ela. – Quase pedi para umas garotas chamarem o inspetor Filch para abrir esta porta.

Harry deixou com que Molly entrasse no apartamento e foi pegar o restante das coisas que estavam do lado de fora. Varias garotas que estavam no corredor soltavam exclamações quando viram o rapaz só de cueca no corredor, deixando-o totalmente sem graça.

- Que boa visão para começar o dia! – disse uma garota morena que Harry sabia que era do 2º ano de publicidade.

- Lindinha a sua cueca, Harry. – falou maliciosamente Parvati.

Harry não falou nada. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem graça. Pegou as sacolas e entrou. Estava totalmente vermelho. Molly que havia visto tudo ria de toda a cena o deixando ainda mais constrangido.

- Eu disse para Sirius que você faria sucesso com as garotas quando crescesse. Parece que não errei. – disse ela com seu sorriso bobo. – Você está muito bonito, Harry. Está cada dia mas parecido com o seu pa,i porém seus olhos são da sua mãe.

- Obrigado. – ele conseguiu falar.

- Mas também estas garotas são muito abusadas. No meu tempo as coisas não eram assim.

- O que é tudo isso?- perguntou Harry vestindo uma camiseta que estava jogada no sofá.

- Você não se lembra? Hoje é o almoço de mês e vai ser aqui no apartamento. Mas parece que vocês não lembraram de nada. Por Merlin, que bagunça toda é esta? Onde estão os outros? – disse ela tirando os alimentos da sacola e olhando com espanto para as coisas espalhadas pela casa.

- Estão dormindo ainda. Chegamos muito tarde ontem porque tocamos no Taverna. – respondeu Harry.

- Que bom!E como foi? – perguntou entusiasmada.

- Foi muito legal. Ginny e as meninas estavam lá também.

- Fico muito feliz pôr todos! Nevill... Meu menino! Como você está?

O garoto foi pego de surpreso. Estava caminhando na direção do banheiro totalmente distraído e com o rosto inchado. Quando viu a senhora Weasley sorriu sem graça.

- Estou bem! – falou ele indo em direção agora para Molly e abraçando-a.

- Que bom! É outro que está muito bonito! – disse ela sorrindo para ele e para Harry. – Sua avó mandou um grande beijo para você e está muito orgulhosa. Ah... e te mandou isso. Disse que você tinha esquecido quando foi lá.

- Obrigado... São as minhas vitaminas. – começou a explicar desanimado pois Harry olhava com interrogação para o pequeno pote laranja. - Vovó insiste que eu ainda tome isso. Ela fala que é bom para a minha saúde e para a minha memória.

- Mas são para crianças? – disse Harry pegando o pote da mão de Neville e lendo a bula.

- Eu sei... Realmente ela ainda me trata como uma criança. – responde em um muxoxo.

- Para nós vocês sempre serão nossos bebês! – falou Molly com carinho.

- Que bom... Hoje é dia do grande almoço? – perguntou Neville animando-se novamente.

- Sim! Trouxe varias coisas gostosas para vocês! – respondeu a senhora Weasley.

- Graças a Deus! Não estava agüentando mais comer miojo preparado pelo Harry ou prato especial "Weasley" do Rony. – disse Neville com nojo.

- Qual é o problema da minha comida? – falou um ruivo emburrado indo cumprimentar a mãe.

- Tirando o arroz sem sal e empapado, bife queimado, e o feijão duro e salgado demais... – respondeu Harry debochado.

- Sobra só a batata frita! – completou Neville.

- Se não gosta, faz melhor então. – retrucou Rony.

- Que modos são esses, Ronald Weasley! – disse Molly dando um tapa no braço do filho.

- Desculpe. – falou ele.

- Tudo bem! Como está o meu filhote? – falou ela agora abraçando Rony.

- Bem, mamãe. – respondeu o ruivo sufocado pelo abraço.

- Que ótimo! Agora quero que vocês se troquem e arrumem estava balburdia. Disse para as meninas e para os gêmeos estarem aqui as 2 e meia.

- Ba... o que? – perguntou Rony totalmente confuso.

- Esta bagunça! Anda logo moleque, se mexe. – berrou Molly sem paciência.

- Mas não se pode mais dormir aqui? Que putari... Senhora Weasley? – gritou Draco que havia aberto a porta do quarto para reclamar. Estava com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e usava apenas uma cueca azul marinho.

- Draco. – sorriu a senhora ruiva – Como vai rapazinho?

Ela foi andando na direção do loiro e o abraçou carinhosamente. Mesmo não se dando muito bem com a família Malfoy, Molly gostava muito de Draco e ela sabia que era recíproco.

- Estou bem. Obrigado. – disse o loiro sincero.

- Mas você está tão pálido. Você tem comido direitinho? – perguntou ela passando a mão no rosto e nos cabelos como uma verdadeira mãe.

- Sim, senhora. É que não dormi muito bem esta noite. Meus queridos amigos me deixaram para fora de casa. Só consegui entrar as 7 e meia da manhã.

- Foi mal, Draquinho. – disse Rony debochado.

- Meninos, meninos. Pôr favor sem briga e arrumem a casa para podermos ter um delicioso almoço em família. Será uma verdadeira vergonha que moças tão bonitas vejam esta bagunça. Minha nossa! – disse Molly indo para cozinha e deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

- Se duvidar, o apartamento delas tem mais "balburdia" que o nosso! – disse Rony sério.

- Ba... o que? – perguntou Draco confuso.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse o ruivo com ar de triunfo.

- Ok. Eu fico com o meu quarto, o Rony com o outro quarto, Harry com a cozinha e a sala e o Draco com o banheiro. – delegou Neville.

- COM O BANHEIRO?! – gritou o loiro indignado.

- É. O senhor fica com o banheiro. É a sua vez e não reclame. – disse Harry rindo.

- Seus maricas! – retrucou Draco.

- Pelo amor de Deus. Cala a boca. – falou Rony debochado. – E vê se vai se vestir. Você não tem vergonha de andar assim na frente da minha mãe?

Draco não disse nada. Apenas fez um gesto obsceno para os amigos antes de bater totalmente revoltado.

XxX

- MAS QUE NOJO! O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM NESTE BANHEIRO? EU VOU VOMITAR! CACETE... DESCULPE SENHORA WEASLEY.

Molly cozinha animada na cozinha ao som de Elvis Presley. Se tinha uma coisa que gostava era alimentar bem as pessoas que amava. Como uma exÍmia cozinheira adorava receber elogios. Sentia muita falta dos filhos. Agora que na sua casa só ficava ela e seu marido Arthur, sentia falta da gritaria, das brigas e risadas das crianças.

Estava se divertindo vendo os garotos arrumarem a casa. Harry não tinha problemas. Arrumava a sala e ajuda Molly em alguma coisa simples que ela pedia. Neville cantarolava e dançava animado ao som da música enquanto arrumava o quarto e Rony ajeitava as coisas contente pois sempre achava coisas que havia perdido há anos. De quem mais ria era de Draco que gritava palavrões e expressões de nojo ao lavar o banheiro e se desculpava por ser mal educado.

- Não liga. Ele é assim mesmo. – disse Harry ajudando ela a corta algumas cenouras.

- ARG! O QUE É ISSO... AI... PORRA... DESCULPE SENHORA WEASLEY...

Molly sorriu ao ouvir outro pedido de desculpa mas depois se assustou com um estrondo forte e abafado vindo da porta do banheiro. Ela, Harry e Neville ficaram um tempo se entreolhando apreensivos.

- SE QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME AJUDAR! NÃO TÔ BRINCANDO PORRA!- berrou Draco

Molly, Harry e Neville foram ver o que tinha acontecido. Draco estava caído com a mão da testa.

- Meu Deus! Ajudem ele! – gritou Molly.

Harry e Neville levantaram o loiro e o colocaram sentado no sofá.

- Vou buscar gelo. – disse Neville enquanto Harry ria da cara de Draco.

- Ai... ai ... ai! Não é engraçado. – gemeu o loiro.

- Temos que passar algo ai. – concluiu a senhora Weasley.

- Tem remédio no nosso quarto. Peça para o Rony pegar. Pára de ser exagerado, Draco! – disse Harry segurando o riso porque o loiro se remexia e gemia exageradamente.

Molly foi andando silenciosamente até o quarto. No momento em que chegou Rony estava agachado, pegando algo debaixo da sua cama. Quando o ruivo levantou trouxe na sua mão um sutiã vermelho.

- Rony... – a mãe parou olhando com os olhos arregalados para a peça feminina na mão do filho que tentou esconder porém era tarde demais.

- Mamãe, eu posso explicar. Isso não é meu! – disse Rony assustado.

- Tudo bem meu filho! Senta aqui – pediu Molly sentando na cama e batendo com a mão de leve no lugar ao lado dela.

- Mãe... – relutou ele mas desistiu e se sentou do seu lado.

- Meu querido. Sei que você esta no auge dos seus hormônios e que já é um rapazinho muito bonito e as garotas devem dar em cima de você. Principalmente estas atiradas daqui...

Rony olhava para cima impaciente. Não precisava ouvir aquilo agora, principalmente da sua progenitora. Não era tão experiente em relação ao sexo, mas já havia tinha suas oportunidade. Seu pai e os irmãos mais velhos sempre conversavam com ele referente a este assunto. Estava totalmente embaraçado.

- Mas meu querido... É preciso respeitar as garotas, ouvi-las e o mais importante usar camisinha!

A ultima palavra foi como uma bomba para Rony. O rapaz fez uma careta e ficou muito vermelho. Olhava assustado para a mãe que tinha os olhos marejados.

- Oh... Meu Roniquinho cresceu. Agora tenho que dividir ele com outras mulheres ... – conclui ela agarrando o filho e molhando ele com suas lagrimas de emoção.

O ruivo não teve reação. Parecia um robô quebrado, mas consegui ouvir algumas risadas do lado de fora.

- Chega! Ai Meu Deus! Seu pai vai ficar orgulhoso de você. Tenho que terminar o almoço. Até esqueci o que vim fazer aqui. Continuamos depois. Te amo – e se levando dando um beijo na testa vermelha do filho e saiu.

Rony ficou imóvel. Os amigos entraram no quarto rindo por terem visto toda a cena hilária.

- Esta droga é sua, Malfoy! – rosnou o ruivo conseguindo se mexer e jogando o sutiã na cara do loiro.

- Obrigado mas... Tem que usar camisinha, Roniquinho! – debochou o loiro que pressionava gelo na testa.

O quarto explodiu em gargalhadas, menos um carrancudo ruivo ficou serio com um grande bico no rosto.

XxX

- Vamos, vamos. Não quero perder nem um minuto e já são duas e vinte e sete. To varada de fome. – disse Line caminhando pelos corredores.

- Morta de fome! – riu Ginny atrás dela. – Vocês viram o que o Draco fez ontem comigo? Se não fosse aquela garota, eu tinha ganhado a aposta. Acho que vou ignorar um pouco ele... Pra ele não se gamar demais!

- Draco Malfoy é um mulherengo! Quando mais mulher melhor. – disse Luna que estava ao lado da ruiva.

- Peraí... Se não fosse um Ronald Weasley eu tinha agarrado o Harry ontem. – entreviu Line – Mas venhamos e convenhamos, o moreno é muito lerdo...

- Dizem por ai que o Sr. Harry Potter é mansinho só no começo depois... tem que segurar a fera. Agora o Ronald Weasley é afobado mesmo! Tipo homem polvo... Aquele que você segura uma mão que tá indo pra pegar o seu bumbum e já tem que segurar a outra que tá indo pegar a sua perna... – explicou Luna que fazia gestos malucos e batia em algumas pessoas que passavam também pelo corredor.

- Nossa! Como estes garotos são conhecidos... – falou Line rindo.

- Temos também o senhor Draco Malfoy que disse que uma noite com ele você jamais esquece e que o senhor Neville Longbotom com seu jeitinho desajeitado surpreende muitas garotas... – disse Luna imitando uma locutora de rádio. – Escolham o seu pedido e se preparem para momentos inesquecíveis em suas vidas monótonas...

- Minha nossa!!! To cada vez mais empolgada para ganhar esta aposta... – falou Ginny feliz - Ai Meu Deus... EU QUERO O...

- Será que dá pra CALAR A BOCA! – disse uma nervosa Hermione parando em frente à porta de nº.71. – Esta merda de dor de cabeça não passa. Já tomei 3 porcarias de remédios e nada de passar. O que diabos tenho que fazer para parar de doer? Arrancar a minha cabeça, cacete... Senhora Weasley, como vai?

Hermione abraçava Molly com carinho enquanto as outras três amigas se entreolharam chocadas e impressionadas com a amiga que nunca falava palavrão.

-Estou bem. Obrigada querida. Você é que não aparece bem. O que aconteceu? – perguntou a senhora ruiva para a morena.

- Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que deve ser uma gripe. - respondeu displicente a garota.

- Só se for de cachaça. – falou Rony quando Hermione entrou.

- Imbecil! – disse ela quando ouviu o comentário.

- Hei, Pudim de pinga! Como vai? Fiquei sabendo do estilo Cortney Love que baixou em você ontem pra cima da Cho Chang. Meus parabéns, tá melhorando Granger. Eu sempre acreditei em você! – falou Draco rindo para a amiga.

- Não liga pra ele. Tenho um remédio de enxaqueca que é batata! – ofereceu Rony passando o braço pôr cima do ombro da morena.

Hermione riu e aceitou a oferta indo em direção a cozinha.

- Minha filha. Como vai você? Como você esta linda! – abraçou Molly.

- Obrigada, mãe. – respondeu Ginny sufocada.

- Luna, Line como vão minhas flores? – falou a senhora ruiva.

- Bem. Obrigada! –responderam as duas juntas.

- Minhas crianças. Vamos comer. – finalizou Molly fechando a porta.

- Sem nós... Como asssim? – perguntou Jorge empurrando a porta para entrar.

- Francamente mulher, você ainda diz que é nossa mãe! – brincou Fred.

Molly abraçou os dois filhos e os acompanhou até a mesa a onde já estavam todos sentados. Havia um delicioso banquete.

- Bom... Temos lasanha de 4 queijos, suflê de ricota com frango, torta de palmito, arroz italiano e panqueca de carne. Para a sobremesa, bolo de chocolate com sorvete de floresta negra e calda de frutas vermelhas. Espero que gostem... Ronald Weasley, espere os outros! – gritou a mãe dos ruivos contente.

- Desculpe. – falou o Rony de boa cheia.

XxX

- Minha nossa... – falou Draco cansado.

- Acho que eu comi demais. – disse Rony passando a mão na barriga como se ajudasse a resolver algo.

- Tudo estava muito bom. Obrigado por me fazer feliz! – exclamou Neville rindo.

- Que bom que gostaram. Crianças, preciso falar algo muito sério. Vocês ficaram sabendo do caso de assaltos que vem ocorrendo?

- Sobre duas pessoas que invadem apartamentos ou abordam pessoas nas ruas e levam tudo, podendo às vezes até machucá-las? – disse Luna com a boca suja de sorvete.

- Isso! – confirmou a senhora Weasley.

- Eu não sabia! Como você sabe e não nos contou, Luna? – disse Hermione indignada.

- Oras, vocês não me perguntaram nada! – disse a loira dando de ombros.

- Então, como eles já atacaram mais de 7 pessoas e 5 dormitórios, denominaram estes dois larápios como: a "dama da noite" e o "príncipe enrustido" pois o que parece que um deles é travesti. – explicou Molly.

- Hum... Interessante! – disse Fred.

- Por favor, quero que todos tomem cuidado e...

A senhora Weasley foi interrompida por batidas forte e apressadas batidas na porta.

- CUIDADO. – gritou Molly quando Jorge foi atender. – Pode ser a dama e o príncipe!

- Calma mãe, você acha que... AH... – gritou Jorge quando abriu.

- MEU DEUS! – levantou correndo a mãe do ruivo e pegou uma grande panela para se defender. Correu em direção a porta para atacar a pessoa que estava do lado de fora.

Todos se levantaram para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Calma,mãe. É só o inspetor Filch... Me assustei com a feiúra dele! – brincou Jorge que segurava a mão de Molly para que ela não batesse no homem.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO! – berrou o velho rabugento e cabeludo com as mãos para cima tentando se defender.

- Jorge Weasley... Isso é hora de brincar? – ralhou Molly com o filho.

- O que aconteceu, Filch? – perguntou Hermione.

- A professora McGonagall. Está chamando todos no salão principal.

- Agora? Mas é domingo e já passa das 6... – entreviu Harry.

- Eu sei, mas parece importante. Por favor, se apressem. – falou o inspetor já saindo para avisar os outros alunos.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Molly aflita.

- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que foi algo terrível com Dumbledore!

**XxX**

**N/A**: Finalmente terminei o 3º capítulo. Peço muitas desculpas pôr ter demorado tanto. Podem acreditar que não vou mas demorar assim. Para este capitulo agradeço aos meus amigos e amigas que me fazem viverem ou me contam confusões e maravilhas que aguçam a minha criatividade para escrever. Nossos doidos sim. É essencial para podermos viver!!! Agradeço tb as grandes influências de Rock que a minha beta me ensinou e que eu aprendi a gostar. A minha mãe que várias vezes me deixou trancada para fora pois esqueceu a chave na porta e não consegui entrar. Por isso dividi esta experiência com o nosso querido Draco. Novamente agradeço as minhas antigas aulas de futebol e as bagunças da faculdade. Valeu a minha **beta Anabelle Potter** por corrigir meus errinhos e dizer a ela que apoio no que for sobre este novo "probleminha" que surgiu sobre as fics!!! Não se preocupe e não se sinta culpada!!! Gloria aos céus se existisse pessoas como vc que reconhece seus erros e pede desculpas!!! Parabéns!!!

Neste capitulo usei a musica do Rolling Stones, _Simpathy for the devil, _música ótima para dançar e a do Queen, "We are the champions", que é uma melodia linda!!! Obrigada Freddie Mercury!!! Quero deixar registrado que os gostos musicais dos personagens são meus tb!!! E o que será que aconteceu com Alvo Dumbledore??? Aguardem cenas dos próximos capitulos... hehehehe. OBRIGADA MESMO!!!!

**REWIEWS**

Para **Kirina Malfoy**, obrigada pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando e que minha fic não tem piadas forçada. Obrigada pelo raro. Continue lendo, pôr favor!!! Fico muito feliz. **Macah Potter**, obrigada pelo incentivo. Com certeza vou continuar e espero que continue lendo. Obrigada mesmo. Para **Dani Weasley Malfoy**, tb adoro este tipo de bagunça. Jovens, bebidas, sedução e muita música boa!!! Nada pra se preocupar! Só se divertir. Acho que a Line é inspirada em mim mesmo e nas minhas amigas. Todas temos um pouco de loucura na cabeça. Curto MUITO a fic Maninho. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste. E claro... a Line ainda vai aprontar muito!!! Para **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, obrigada pelo elogio. A música Black do Pearl Jam é muito boa e lindaaaa!!! Minha beta ama de paixão. Obrigada e pôr favor continuem lendo. Para **Pry,** obrigada mesmo. Realmente aposta trazem muitas confusões e agora fico pensando... O que será q vc aprontou??? Menina, menina... Valeu pelo rewiew e espero que goste do novo capitulo. Esta aposta ainda vai longe!!! Obrigada. Para **Sil17,** com certeza as garotas estão atacando. O que será que vai acontecer? Muita confusão, com certeza!!! Estou lendo a sua fic " Um Estranho em Minha Vida" e pode deixar que vou deixar rewiew no ultimo cap. Ela é maravilhosa!!! Você escreve muito bem!!! Obrigada pelo seu apoio e espero que vc continue lendo a minha!!! Agradeço tb a minha querida amiga **Lis Potter **que tentou deixar rewiew mas não conseguiu!!! Beijos e te adoro muito!!!

**OBRIGADA A TODOS PELO APOIO E ELOGIOS!!! FICO MUITO FELIZ!!!! **


End file.
